1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a steel-making process. More specifically, the invention relates to sponge iron resulting from a direct reduction process and its packing, transportation and charging of a smelter vessel with the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents of the prior art which pertain to charging of furnaces or handling materials in containers are U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,838, Mar. 31, 1936 and 3,271,089, Sept. 6, 1966. These disclose containers similar to the one utilized in the present invention. However; in these patents, there is no suggestion as to the ultimate disposition of the container as indicated in the present invention wherein the container forms a part of the charge in the smelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,063,402, Dec. 8, 1966 discloses a charging of an open hearth furnace. However; unlike the present invention, there is no utilization of the charging bucket as part of the furnace charge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,734, Sept. 22, 1964 and 3,688,925, Sept. 5, 1972 disclose charging apparatus. However; neither of these disclose the concept of utilizing a vacuum sealed iron container as a part of the sponge iron charge in the process of steel making.